Here's to you
by wolf'sraingreatestfan
Summary: One shot of Itachi and Sasuke. yes that means uchihacest in all it's yummy goodness. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated to LOVEYAOI **

**I know how much you **_**love**_** Uchihacest so I made this just for you.**

If you are a true Uchihacest fan I apologize incase I don't do this amazing couple justice.

-It begins-

Uchiha Itachi had become the youngest company owner the world had ever seen. Before his parents untimely death he was learning to take over for his father, but now he ran one of the biggest shipping industries in the world.

What most didn't know was that the great Uchiha had one weakness, which so happened to just walk into his office.

"Otouto what are you doing here? I thought you were tutoring someone after school?" the shorter raven-haired teen sighed and plopped down into one of the chair across from him.

"I was but the prick decided to cancel at the last minute… it's not like I care if he fails it'll only hurt him in the end." Itachi smirked and laced his fingers together on top of his desk.

"Now I know that isn't true… but I understand why you're upset, why don't you head home and get something to eat. I get off early today so you shouldn't have to wait long." Sasuke let a small smile appear before dashing around the desk to give his brother a hug.

"Thanks Aniki but I think I'll go hang out with Naruto." Itachi inwardly bristled at the blonde's name. He hated the other teen and didn't even try to hide his frown from Sasuke.

"Otouto you know I don't like him." the smaller raven pouted.

"But Aniki he's my boyfriend… when you-" he was quickly cut off by Itachi's hand covering his mouth.

"I told you not to talk about it here… If anyone finds out how you feel they'll take you away." Sasuke's eyes filled with sad understanding and he lightly nodded. Itachi took a deep breath before releasing the young boy.

"Sorry Aniki… I'll see you at home." He didn't wait for a reply before dashing out of the office. Itachi watched the door slam shut before heavily sighing.

'Sasuke, I can't love you the way you want… if I did we would be ripped apart and we'd loss everything.' Officially depressed the older Uchiha returned to the paperwork laid out in front of him a harsh ache in his chest.

- That night 9 o'clock -

Itachi's frown deepened as he watched the clock strike nine. When he had arrived home three hours prior Sasuke was nowhere in sight. Normally the eighteen year old was home by 8:30 because he wanted to spend time with his Aniki. Even when he spent the day with his boyfriend he was always home on time.

As 9:30 hit Itachi began freaking out. 'Where the hell are you? I know you are mad… you said you understood.' He stared intently at the front door mentally begging the teen to walk in.

By 10 Itachi was ready to flip, he was seconds away from calling the police when the door opened and Sasuke stepped inside. The older raven could instantly tell something was wrong just by the way the smaller raven's shoulders hung low.

"Otouto… are you alright?" All he got as a reply was Sasuke's knees buckling and the teen collapsing to the ground. "Sasuke!" his worry immediately flared back to life as he rushed to Sasuke's side. Once Sasuke was wrapped in his brother's arms he broke down and cried. Itachi held on tightly to the shaking teen until his sobs turned to sniffles.

"What happened?" Sasuke took a shaky breath and fisted Itachi's shirt.

"Naruto… he broke up with me… said I wasn't putting all my effort into the relationship." Itachi tensed before sighing and gently rubbing his back.

"This is one of the reasons I didn't want you dating…" when he drifted off Sasuke looked up at his with watery eyes.

"What's the other?" Itachi stared into his brother's eyes and his resolve cracked. 'Oh what the hell."

"Because I love you… and I don't want to share you." Sasuke gasped, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"But you… every time I… You said…How?" Itachi sighed again but a small smile tugged at his lips.

"I never once said that I didn't love you… I just didn't want someone to overhear you." Sasuke looked sad and lowered his gaze.

"Oh… I see." Itachi smirked and gently lifted Sasuke chin so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"You don't give me enough credit… I've decided to forget about what people will say, you're 18 and you can make your own decisions." Sasuke's eyes suddenly lit up with unspoken happiness and before he could say a word Itachi pulled him forward so their lips met.

They both closed their eyes immediately getting lost in the kiss. Unknowingly they had both been waiting an eternity for this very moment.

Itachi quickly took control of the kiss and pushed Sasuke back so he was leaning against the closed door before deepening the kiss. He gently ran his tongue along Sasuke bottom lip asking for entrance which was immediately given. Their tongues danced together as the two brothers ignored the huge sin they were committing.

Soon they parted as the need for air became too great. Itachi recovered first and began attacking Sasuke's neck. The younger raven gasped and tilted his head to give his brother more room to play. Itachi smirked against the teen's flesh as he kissed his way back to his lips.

"Aniki… you don't know how long I've waited for this." Itachi chuckled and swiftly lifted Sasuke off the floor, making him squeak and wrap his arms around his neck.

"I think I can guess." Sasuke blushed as he was carried into Itachi's room and placed on the bed. The older raven wasted no time in stripping the teen of his shirt and shorts leaving his clad in just boxers.

Sasuke gasped as Itachi once again began attacking his flesh with his surprisingly talented mouth. The teen was even more surprised when he saw his brother had removed most of his cloths as well, leaving them both in the same state of dress. Embarrassment suddenly washed over Sasuke as he realized what was going to happen.

'Oh my god my brother is about to take the one thing I have left… my virginity.' As if reading his mind Itachi stopped leaving butterfly kisses on the teen's chest and looked into his eyes.

"Are you sure you want this Sasuke?" love swelled in Sasuke chest at the care that poured from Itachi's voice.

"As long as it's you… I'm always sure." Itachi actually smiled and leaned down to give his brother another mind blowing kiss. When they broke apart again Sasuke was panting and Itachi reached into his bedside table, pulling out a new bottle of lube. Sasuke's blush darkened as the older raven slowly peeled off his boxers leaving him bare to the world.

Itachi paused and took a moment to actually look over everything that is Sasuke, his Otouto. When the teen's blush darkened even more Itachi took pity of him and slipped out of his own boxers, letting his brother admire his own body.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare, his brother was perfect. He had enough muscle to look good with being over the top and his stomach supported a rock hard six pack. His gaze traveled lower and he couldn't help himself from gaping at his brother…package… it was huge, well not over kill but still bigger than he expected.

His thoughts were cut short when Itachi swooped down and once again began kissing and biting his neck before slowly trailing down. Sasuke let out a soft whimper causing Itachi to pause and raise an eyebrow.

"Please don't tease… I don't think I can last very long." Itachi happily obliged, skipping over the teen's nipples and returning to his lips.

"As you wish Otouto." Sasuke blushed again when he heard a lid snap shut and soon after something prodding at his entrance. On instinct Sasuke tensed up but Itachi quickly distracted him with more of his talented lip work. With Sasuke effectively distracted the first finger slipped in relatively easy but the teen still winced. Once Itachi saw he was adjusted he added another finger.

This time Sasuke noticed and hissed in pain, pulling away from Itachi's lips. The older raven quickly reached between them and started massaging his brother's length. Sasuke gasped in pleasure the pain slowly ebbing away. Once it was gone Itachi continued to stretch him before adding the third finger.

Once again the smaller raven tensed but with a tilt of his fingers had Sasuke gasping in surprised pleasure. Itachi smirked quickly figuring out what made his brother moan in pleasure and repeating the action. Soon Sasuke was a moaning, sweating ball of ecstasy. Itachi slowly removed his fingers making Sasuke whine in displeasure. Itachi just chuckled and looked down at his brother

"Don't worry… just relax." Sasuke shakily nodded and watched as Itachi poured more lube on his aching length before throwing the bottle over his shoulder. "Ready?" Sasuke gave him a determined nod but almost regretted it when Itachi finally entered him. his eyes immediately scrunched together in pain making Itachi frown in worry, he already know the teen would be fine but he didn't like seeing him in pain.

After a few tense seconds where Itachi relaxed Sasuke by massaging his length the teen shakily nodded once again, letting Itachi know he could move. Immediately the older raven pulled out almost all the way before pushing back in, instantly Sasuke gasped and arched off the bed.

'Looks like I found it on the first try.' With Sasuke not feeling as much pain Itachi continued to rock in and out of his brother. Every time Sasuke moaned in pure ecstasy and met him thrust for thrust. A burning pressure began to quickly build in the pit of Sasuke stomach and he knew he was close. Judging by Itachi's increased pace he guess the older raven was close too.

Reaching between them Itachi again wrapped his hand around Sasuke member. The teen arched further off the bed as his overly sensitive body was stimulated.

"C-close…" Itachi nodded and increased his pace again, his rhythmic thrusts becoming rough and spastic.

"Together." Sasuke nodded back. Itachi leaned down and swiftly sunk his teeth into the flesh of Sasuke's shoulder. the teen hissed out in pain but the sensation did its job and forced him over the edge. His walls harshly clamped down on Itachi and with two more thrusts he pushed in as fall as he could before letting his orgasm wash over him in an almost painful manner.

They stayed like that for a while joined together, Itachi resting on top of Sasuke trying to catch his breath. The younger Uchiha's breathing slowly evened out before he smiled up at his brother.

"Aniki I love you." Itachi smiled back and gently pulled out, making Sasuke wince, before pulled the young raven's back to his chest and taking a deep blissful breath before burying his face into Sasuke's back.

"I love you too Otouto… and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Sasuke giggled and let his brother snuggled into his back. He slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep for once feeling like he was exactly where he was supposed to be.

**The End**

Well there you go, my very first one shot. I actually surprised myself I thought it would be worse than it actually is. Let me know what you think.

**OH! **And **LOVEYAOI** I have a challenge for you. If you don't like it I dare you to tell me so without copy and pasting your previous reviews that you gave to other stories. I love getting any and all reviews, even flames, but I draw the line at getting the same review as someone else.

I triple dog dare you!


	2. AN

Alright!

I wanted to thank all of you who read and enjoyed this little fic. I just wanted to say a special thank you to sakura. I really appreciate your criticism. But seeing as I'm a… what did you call me again… OH yeah a penny-pinching lowlife idiot it probably doesn't mean much… just like you review.

In case you only ready the "mushy" garbage then you didn't read the beginning where I specifically stated that I might not have done this couple justice.

I wanted to right my hand at a one shot and I appreciate all of you who enjoyed it. And for those who didn't I suggest **not** reading what you don't like. as in if you're not interested in a story just click the back arrow, it's relatively simple.

Anyway thank you all and I hope the rest of you enjoy my other stories!


End file.
